


a misunderstanding here and there

by charjace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: a bad day leads to misunderstanding, and a date?





	a misunderstanding here and there

**Author's Note:**

> another random, winged fanfic, yes, probably full of mistakes.

It happens like clockwork, but if he were honest, he doesn't mind it because it gave him something to look forward too. Sure, it was just something so simple as a conversation but that was all it really took. His shift was over and just as usual, there he was sitting and playing with some of the younger teenagers. A small smile graced his lips as he watched the other interact with the teens, it was something he loved to see.

"Jace!" A voice called out, breaking him out of his gaze. The blond looks over to see his sister standing by her car, patiently waiting for him to walk over to her. Her raven hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, and her lips ever stained red smiling brightly at him. "Hurry up, Alec is waiting for us!"

"I'm coming Iz!" Jace calls back, before heading off to the car, only stopping when he heard his name again. 

 Turning to look at the mousey brunette looking at him, a smile upon the brunette's lips, Jace couldn't fight the small one forming in the corner of his. "I’ll be here tomorrow," He offers, not dropping his smile or gaze.

"I know," Jace replies, the smile forming as he walks to his sister's car, he places his bag in the back seat. "Don't." He says before Isabelle says anything, and in the corner of his eyes he sees her giving a small shrug causing him to just shake his head a little.

She drives them to their brother's place, where he was waiting to give an announcement with his boyfriend Magnus, though, he and Isabelle are pretty sure it's going to be one of two things, and Jace has his money on it's an engagement while Isabelle has her money on them adopting a kid.

It's an hour later, and Isabelle is handing him over fifty dollars, with a roll of her eyes as they walk into the apartment that they shared. Though, let it be granted that Jace hadn't planned on his sister falling for his flatmate but that was just how it turned out, "Maybe you could use this to ask out that Simon fella."

"And maybe you should keep your nose out of my love life," Jace replies as he pockets the money. 

"I don't think that is possible, dear brother, you should know me by now," Isabelle says in return, giving a small smile to him.

Jace rolled his eyes, "Whatever, how's that kid you're babysitting for extra cash?"

"She's adorable, wants to be a learn music like her father, so apparently he is in her life," Isabelle comments, giving a small shrug of her shoulders.

Isabelle has only ever meet the mother, in the last two weeks that she's started babysitting the little girl, the pair wondered if the father was even in the picture. "So, is it take-aways tonight, or... Izzy?"

"How would you feel about actually meeting the little girl?" Isabelle asks, her eyes glued to her phone as she tapped away onto it. Her eyes only looking up for a brief second and that was all Jace needed to see, and he gives a small nod of his head. "Lydia is bringing home dinner, I've told her to get extra. Apparently, something happened with Clary's mother and so she needs a babysitter right now. The father is going to bring her here. Can you get the plates ready?"

"Of course," Jacce replies before heading into the kitchen, grabbing out four plates and cups for everyone. There was a knock on the door, and Isabelle answers the door. A few seconds later there is a little girl, red hair pulled into a ponytail sitting high on her head. Jace smiles over at her, bending down to her level. "Hey, I'm Izzy's brother, Jace and your name is?"

"My name is Luna," She answers, a big grin upon her lips. "You have pretty eyes."

There was a small laugh coming from his lips, "Thank you, yours are very pretty too." He tells her, smiling as he watched find a chair and bring it close to the counter. "Do you help your mummy and daddy with cooking at home?"

She bobs her head up and down, "Yes, I like daddy's cooking better but don't tell my mummy."

"I won't, I promise so long as you don't tell Izzy that I prefer Alec's cooking," Jace says, and then he feels something hit him upside the head. He turns to see Isabelle behind him.

"Not my fault no one taught me how to cook," Isabelle replies, moving to the fridge and pulling out the juice.

"No one wants to offer because of that death glare of yours.... yes, that one right there," Jace comments, poking his tongue out at her and poking her in the cheek.

"Dinner is here!" Lydia's voice called out, and seconds later she was in the kitchen, giving a smile towards Luna. "Are you the adorable kid my girlfriend is spending all her time with?"

"You're dating Izzy?" Luna's brown eyes widened, a huge grin upon her lips. "You're lucky, she's so pretty and so smart."

"I know, I'm so lucky," Lydia replies, pulling the food out of the containers of food and letting Jace set them all up with food, while Isabelle and Lydia show the girl around the apartment before they all came down to eat.

Luna tells them of how her day at school went, she was so animated about it. Jace tells a story of how one of the kids found a good home, and they watch a movie until Luna falls asleep. She had fallen asleep with her head resting on Isabelle's lap, Isabelle's fingers running through her now undone hair.

"She can sleep in my bed," Jace offers, as he goes pick her up. Her arms draping around his neck as she nuzzles in closer. "I don't share my bed, and I don't mind the couch for a night."

"Only until her parents come to pick her up. They said they would try to do it tonight, " Isabelle informs, and Jace gives a small nod of his head, moving to place the small red head into his bed.

He tucks her in tightly, smiling softly as he leaves the room. One day, he hopes he’ll have a kid of his own, whether that is biological or adopted, he wants to have one to call his own. "You want a kid, don’t you?" Isabelle asks, putting her head onto his shoulder as he took the seat next to her.

"One day, if I could I-,"

"We know, you'd adopt all the ones at the shelter. But, Jace think of it this way, they  _are_  your family and kids in a way. How many of them come back to see you after they've found a good path?" Lydia muses, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"A lot of them, but it's nice to see. Raphael is doing well, he's the manager at this hotel now. He came by the other day," Jace answers, with a small smile. When Raphael first arrived, he had lost his family, and direction in his life, Jace is happy to have helped him.

They just watch a few shows before Lydia and Isabelle go into their room, and Jace lays himself down on the couch, letting sleep overtake him.

**

HIs day wasn't really going all too well, it didn't start off good. His alarm on his phone didn't go off because it died during the night, he usually charged it on the nightstand next to his bed when he slept, but because he gave up his bed – putting it on charge left his mind. Then he couldn't find his ring, he remembers taking it off to show Luna it, but that is where his memory leaves him. Finally getting to work wasn't great, three of his co-workers were sick, and that only left him, Magnus and Dot alone to help the children and teenagers.

Now, it wasn't that he didn't like his job he loved it, working with kids who were in a similar place that he was when he was around their age, he loved that. Seeing others overcome the same barriers in their own way – what he lives for but when you start off late, and can't find something important to yourself, you tend not feel great overall, and that was definitely how Jace was feeling all throughout the day. And to top it off, he had to go get one of the teenagers from the police station.

"Jace?" A voice he has somewhat gotten use too, turning around, Jace gives a small smile. "Wonderful, you jus-,"

"I know what to do, just give me the forms Luke," Jace cuts the older male off, honestly not caring if sounded rude. If this had happened on any other day, he'd be fine, but when they were down three people, it's harder to keep all teenagers in line. God, he hated that saying, because they weren't really keeping them 'in line', just helping them to make the good choices in life and help them into the world.

"You okay kid?" Luke asks as he hands over the paper.

"Bad day. Alarm didn't go off, ring is missing, three people down at work so coming here was very low on my want to do list today," Jace replies, his eyes just glaring at the form as he fills it out. "I just hope that the thing I always look forward to is there," He adds with a small sigh.

"Well I hope your day gets better Jace," Luke says, "I'll go get them for you."

Jace just gives a small nod of his head before he's throwing his head back a little, Luke doesn't take long, and then he's taking the kid to the shelter where he's to give a kid a lecture. He hated giving the lectures, but it's what he had to do. Then, two of the teenagers end up being sick, turns out they ate some food from a very bad place and he got stuck on cleaning  _that_  up while Dot made them rest.

So, just when his shift was over, he was happy to be leaving the place. As he leaves, his eyes scan around for Simon, but there was finding him, and that really didn't work for his already crap day. Sighing, he enters the apartment and lets out a startled yelp when something clings to his leg.

Letting his eyes look down to see a head of red hair. "Luna?" He questions, and she nods her head lightly as she clung to his leg. "What are you doing here?"

"Daddy is mad at me," Luna says in a soft voice, pulling away to look up at him with puppy eyes.

Jace tilts his head, he bends down and picks her up, smiling as she smiles at him. "Why is your daddy mad at you?"

"Luna, where are you sweetie," Isabelle's questioned before she's appearing at the end of the hall. Isabelle smiles a little, "We're in the living room. Bring Luna with you."

Jace just gives a small nod of his head before he's taking Luna into the living room, where he finds Isabelle sitting with... Simon. Luna buries her head into the crook of Jace's neck when Simon looks at them.

"I believe this is yours," Simon says, holding a ring out to Jace as he walked over to him. 

Jace looks at the piece of jewellery, and it was his ring, but that didn't explain why Simon had it. He lost it in the apartment. "Uh, yeah. How'd you have it?"

"I noticed Luna had it. She was playing with it when I picked her up from school today. I asked her where she got it from, and she said she was given it," Simon replies, "But after a while, she told me that she was given it to look at."

"So that is where my ring went, I thought I lost it," Jace says, putting Luna down on the ground to that he could take the ring back, and put it on his finger. It felt so much better now that it was back on his body. It may be a small thing that he has, but it's what it represents for him as to why it matters so much. It was a ring, much like that of Alec's and Isabelle's, a family ring and helps him to remember that he does indeed have a family. One that loves him unconditionally. "I was going to go crazy if I couldn't find it today. Thank you."

"No problem," Simon picks up Luna, holding her on his hip, he points to Jace, "Luna, what do we say to Jace?"

"I'm sorry I stole your ring. I didn't mean too, I won't do it again," Luna spoke with soft, saddened voice.

Jace gave her a small smile, "Thank you for giving it back."

"I gave it back daddy, are you still mad at me?" Luna asks looking up at Simon.

"I'm not made sweetie, just disappointed. You're lucky your mother didn't find out, lucky she and Maia have a date and it was me picking you up. You do know that you're grounded for three weeks, no friends over and no going to friends," Simon answers. "Izzy that might mean a bit more babysitting, but I think I can work enough to cover it."

"No, that is fine. I can pick her up from school, after my classes like I usually do on Monday's," Isabelle replies, "No big deal, you and Clary can still go to your jobs. The extra hours, don't worry about paying that okay."

"But, you can't work for free," Simon protested.

"Simon, don't argue with Izzy, you won't win," Jace comments, "I would know, done it a lot as a teenager."

Isabelle smiles widely, and Jace laughs a little. "Okay, um... to make up for Luna stealing your ring... would you maybe, want to go on a date?"

Jace went wide eyed a little "A date?"

"No, okay, that is cool. Um, I'll maybe see you later Izzy, depends on who gets home first," Simon says before leaving the apartment quickly.

"Oh my god, you failed at that," Isabelle comments, squeezing his shoulder. "Poor boy wanted to ask you out, or is your -"

"That is  _him!_  I didn’t know he had a daughter," Jace says, "I... He wasn't there after work, he must have been here instead. Crap! Of course, I fucked up, today wasn't the best day for me, so of course I fucked it up."

Jace lets out a groan, before going into his room flopping into his bed. Maybe his weekend could be better.

It turns out, he was called into work because of the sick workers so he had to work. He misses out on a big family dinner to celebrate Magnus and Alec's engagement. He ends up breaking his arm because he was trying to stop a fight between a few of the teenagers and he is sure he coming down with a cold now. It sucked, because his head was killing him and it was hard to breathe.

Once again, his alarm doesn't go off and he's going to be late, but as he calls in his boss is telling him to stay home because his boss can hear the sickness through the phone. Lydia even enforces it on him when he tells her.

"No Jace, listen to your boss. You're only going to get sicker if you go into work. Plus, it will be good for your arm. Rest for  _once_  in your life Jace, I won't hesitate to call Alec, or Maryse, or Izzy," Lydia says, glaring him down before she's pushing him back into bed. "I'd call them all and let them lecture you into staying in bed."

"Fine," Jace huffs out, pulling the covers over his head.

"I'll leave some things for you sitting on your bedside okay," Lydia spoke, giving his leg a little pat. "I'll come check on you at lunch."

Jace nods his head a little, and closes his eyes again, letting that sleep that was wanting to take over him once again, do so. The cold really beats him, because he doesn't even hear when someone comes into his room. It happens a few times over the next few days, he was just getting over it when he heard someone yell.

"Luna!"

And then seconds later he felt someone jumping onto his bed, he turns onto his bed and sees the red head upon his bed, hovering over him. He gives her a weak smile, compared to the huge one spread across her lips.

He moves upon his bed, able to see past her to see a red head who looked older then Luna, but who was clearly her mother. Isabelle following right behind her. 

"Luna, come here sweetie. Jace is sick," Isabelle says, and Luna climbs off the bed and standing right next to her.

"Sorry about her, she must like you. Must come from her father," Clary stated, before walking over to Jace. She presses a hand against his forehead. "Izzy, can you just take Luna to do something, while I talk to Jace?"

Isabelle nods her head, and the two girls leave. Clary looks down at Jace, giving a weak smile. "Honestly thought you were faking this, to ignore my best friend."

"Huh?" Jace muses with a confused tilt of his head.

Clay rolls his eyes, "Going to break this down real simple. Simon, my best friend asked you out as a way to apologise for our daughter stealing your ring. You rejected him, and because you haven't been at work, he thinks you’ve been ignoring him. Izzy said you were sick when I asked about it, clearly thinking you were lying wanted to see for myself. No one hurts my best friend."

"I've been sick, true. I didn’t reject him, just was shocked," Jace says, trying to process everything that the red head said. "I like him."

"Good, next week, you have a date with him. Like it or lump it. He doesn't know this yet, but he does. I'll tell Izzy the details. By then you should be better, don't worry, he'll be there," Clary tells him, leaving him really no room to argue so he just nods his head. "Now rest."

The date comes along, and he is at the table waiting for Simon and it wasn't long because he comes in following Clary. Clary leads them to the table, telling Simon to sit down.

"I'm just going to see where Maia is, enjoy," Clary says, giving them a smile.

"Okay," Simon replies, giving a small nod of his head.

Clary leaves, and Jace decides to speak now, "I want to let you know... Clary isn't coming back. This is a date. She set it up... I want to also let you know, when you asked me out, I was a little shocked. One, I didn't know you had a daughter, so there was that and that you wanted to ask me out."

"Oh... I just..." Simon started but stopped looking down, with a little blush forming upon his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, and then it didn't help that I got sick. That probably was what cemented that I rejected you, I'm sorry. I do think you’re cute. I was actually looking forward to you being at the shelter that day. You tend to make my day better with our talks," Jace tells Simon who just gives a small nod of his head. "So, why don't you tell me about Luna, and how she came about. Because, I know you're a dork, and nerd. Your favourite colour, or should I say colours. Same with bands."

"Right, well bringing up the fact that you have a daughter is not always a date sealer, or something good to flirt with. I am only twenty-three. In the past, I have had one person literally tell me that was the reason they cancelled our date. So, from then kinda just... don't bring It up. But, if you want to know, I don't mind," Simon rambles with a small smile.

Jace gives a smile in return, and tells Simon to tell him the story. They order their food and drinks, Simon tells Jace of how when they were teenagers, that he and Clary dated for a small while and it wasn't until a few weeks after they broke up that they realised that Clary was pregnant. They decided to keep the baby, their friendship grew stronger. How their families helped them when they could. That he wouldn’t change it, that he loves his daughter more than anything in the world.

In return, Jace tells him why he works at the shelter. That it's because he himself was adopted, and that is why he doesn't look like his sister. That he knows what it’s like for kids in situations like that, and wishes he had a system like that when he was a kid.

Honestly, the date goes off well in Jace's opinion. Jace is dropping Simon off at his place, and Simon leaves with a quick brief kiss to his lips.

Work comes along the next day, and honestly, it's one of his better days. It seems like his days are returning to their normal routine, and is happy. It was his lunch break and he was sitting with Magnus.

"Why are you so happy?" Magnus asks, raising an eyebrow slightly. "Did you finally go on a date with that boy that hangs around here?"

"Matter of fact, I did. HIs name is Simon, and he's cute. He has an adorable daughter too. Also, I'm over my cold completely, alarms going off when they're meant too. So, I think I deserve to be happy," Jace answers.

"Yes, you do deserve to be happy. Also, has Alexander asked you about being his best man," Magnus muses, "If things go well with you and this Simon, let us know and we'll add a plus one for you."

There was a small blush that formed on Jace's cheeks, "I'll keep you posted."

Magnus smiles, and they finish their lunch before getting back to work. Today, when his shift finishes he grins widely at seeing Simon.

Jace walks up to him, tapping him on the shoulder. "Hey," He greets.

"Hey back at you," Simon replies, "I have Luna tonight, but she wants to see you... so if you want to come over, I can totally cook dinner for us."

"I would love too, see you then, text me the details," Jace answers, and loves the way Simon lights up at him agreeing to the date.

Isabelle just couldn't smile any bigger when she found out about Jace's date, she even pulled out a few things for him to where. He only just shook his head, and left to shower so that he could get ready for dinner.

Simon is a really amazing cook, Luna is just as dorky as her father, these were a few things he had learnt about the pair over dinner and a movie. Simon put Luna to bed before coming back and sitting with Jace on the couch.

"Maia and Clary are going to be home soon," Simon informs as he links his fingers with Jace.

"Is that so? What do you want to do about that now?" Jace replies with a playful tone to his voice.

"I would very much like to kiss you," Simon answers, and Jace just cracks a grin before he leans in to press a kiss to Simon's lips. 

It was soft, and sweet. Lips moving against each other in a way to explore a new person and taste. Simon's hands go to move into Jace's hair, and the blond is letting out a little hum. The kiss until there is the sound of a wolf whistle, making the pair pull apart.

Simon blushes a little, "Now Simon, I thought I said no boys over. That's it, you're fired as my babysitter," Clary jokes, and Maia and Jace laugh while Simon rolls his eyes.

"God, you're almost as embarrassing as Rebecca," Simon comments.

"Well that's what you get for being my best friend. It's what you signed up for. Now, go take your boy and show him the door, or you know go with him," Clary says, giving her best friend a wink.

Simon groans, pulling on Jace's hand and leading him out. Simon goes to Jace's place, and Jace is happy that Lydia and Isabelle were in their room, and he wouldn't have to face the same ridicule as Simon had. They just end up cuddling in bed and talking about what their next day will entail for them.


End file.
